


up in the air

by Satine86



Series: up in the air 'verse [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: After a day of disastrous travel, Anne finds herself bumped to first class. When she meets her new seatmate, she realizes her luck might be changing for the better.





	up in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_way_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_way_ride/gifts).



> Well this was a prompt on Tumblr (a cuddle between strangers) that originally resulted in Elevation. But I wanted to try my hand at it again. lol

Anne really didn’t mind waiting a couple extra hours at the airport after a mix-up with her connecting flight, these things happened. Unfortunately. However, when the airline said they would compensate her by bumping her up to first class on the next flight, she decided look on the bright side. Especially when one of the desk clerks led her to the VIP lounge to relax, and doubly so when she was able to finally board her flight and realized exactly how much leg room she got. 

That was a downright miracle. 

Content with the plush seats and enough room that she could actually move her legs, Anne was happy to settle in and people watch as they boarded. It felt odd to be the first one on the plane, as if she were an interloper. Perhaps she was. 

She watched as first class began to fill up; everyone rushing to get their things in the overhead bins, most of them a little surly, a little distant. Eventually it appeared most of the seats were filled, except the one next to Anne, and then the attendants went down the rest of the passenger line. As the last stranglers started to find their seats in coach, Anne thought her luck really had changed for the better and she might end up with a vacant seat next to her. That was until someone appeared just outside the door and showed a ticket to the flight attendant. 

“You’re certainly cutting it close, sir,” she said, not unkindly, waving the person aboard.

“I know, I’m so sorry,” a deep voice replied. 

Well, that meant she could kiss the unoccupied seat goodbye. So much for a change of luck. Although when Anne saw who it was that would be occupying the seat, she retracted that thought. 

He was cute.

Young and stylish, dressed in a tailored navy suit, he almost looked as if he could have stepped straight out of a GQ photoshoot. Anne covertly watched as he stored his bag quickly and took his place next to her. He flashed Anne a brief smile, almost a little shy. 

“Hi,” he said.

“Hello.” Anne then turned her attention to the window, to watch the crew on the tarmac instead of her new seatmate. Eventually the engines whirred to life, the plane pulling away from the terminal. 

The flight crew went through the normal pre-flight prep, and before long they were heading toward the runaway. Anne was still gazing out the window, at the other planes when her companion bumped her arm.

“Sorry,” he said, finished shrugging out of his jacket.

“That’s all right.” 

He moved to shove the jacket in the space under the seat, and Anne stopped him.

“It’ll get wrinkled. Here.” She lifted her arm, pointed at the space between them. He gave her a funny look, eyebrows drawn together. It was unfortunately rather adorable, Anne thought. 

“Are you sure?

“Yeah, it’s just a jacket. Besides it looks too nice to be ball up under the seat.” It honestly wasn’t a big deal, especially considering the cramped seat she would have been stuffed in otherwise.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’m Phillip, by the way.” 

“Anne.” 

By now the plane was starting to toward the runway, the engines firing as they picked up speed. Then they were taking off, lifting up into the sky. Anne leaned back, could feel a bit of excitement curl in her belly, like coming to the top of a ride. Then they were evening out, high among the clouds. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Phillip release a tight grip on the armrest, fingers relaxing. She turned her head toward him and arched an eyebrow. 

“Are you afraid of flying?” 

“No, I just don’t really like take offs. Or landings.”

“Really? It’s my favorite. It’s like roller coaster.” 

He laughed. “That’s probably why I don’t like it.” 

They lapsed into a not completely uncomfortable silence, until Anne let her curiosity get the better of her.

“So,” she said. “You nearly missed your flight.” 

Phillip ducked his head and smiled, nodded slowly. “I did. You probably hate me right now, you almost had this all to yourself.”

“I’m adapting.” Anne smiled. “So what happened, if I can ask?” 

“I had a meeting run late, which was very frustrating because there wasn’t even supposed to be a meeting today.” 

“That sounds like _ lots  _ of fun. What do you do?” 

“I work for my family’s company, I oversee mergers and acquisitions.” 

“That sounds interesting.”

“It’s not,” he laughed. “I’m truly just a glorified babysitter who flies around the country and tries to pacify CEOs and company heads. So I usually just them huff and puff and tire themselves out. Unfortunately sometimes they recharge and decide to huff and puff more and I nearly miss my flight.”

Anne laughed. “I see.” 

“What about you? Traveling for business or pleasure?” 

“I was visiting my brother, now I’m heading home. Where I work in an art gallery.” 

“Now that is actually interesting. And really cool.” 

“Thank you. I like it, and it pays the bills. Mostly.” Anne leaned a little closer to him, shielded her mouth as if sharing a big secret. “See, I’m not actually supposed to be in first class.”

“Oh no. Did you sneak aboard? Because that’s honestly super impressive.” He smiled at her, and Anne realized that he wasn’t just cute. He was also very handsome.

“No sneaking. I had a connecting flight but they overbooked it, so I got bumped. But they compensated me with the VIP lounge and a first class ticket. So I think it worked out nicely.” 

“I’m not complaining.” He paused, thoughtful. “That sounded like a terrible come on, and I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant you seem very nice, and it’s nice talking with you.” At this point he seemed a little off-kilter, a little nervous.

“Phillip, it’s okay. You can relax.” 

“Sorry,” he said. “At the risk of sounding like another terrible come on, you have to realize you’re  _ incredibly _ pretty. It’s a little intimidating.” 

Anne nearly snorted at that. “That is a terrible come on. After being stuck in airports for the last day I’m a hot mess.” 

She suddenly became aware of what she must look like: sleep deprived between changing time zones, an uncomfortable pull-out bed at W.D’s place, plus an entire day spent traveling or stuck in an airport. Her dirty hair was piled up on top of her head in a messy bun, and not a stitch of makeup. Although if she had known she would be spending her flight next to Phillip and not some middle aged business man, she might have put in a little effort. She glanced at him again. Or a lot. 

“Besides,” she said. “You’re the one who boarded the plane looking like a GQ model.” 

That made him laugh. A real one that had him covering his mouth when a few heads turned their way. He nodded slowly after a moment, glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

“How about we both accept a compliment, and never mention it again?” 

“I’ll agree to that.” Anne giggled. 

By now the flight attendants were taking drink orders, and she and Phillip continued to chat and people watch as they sipped their drinks. After a while, Anne found her severe lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her. She had to fight the urge to yawn, her eyes getting heavier and heavier. 

“I won’t be offended if you take a nap,” Phillip said when she finally let out a jaw-cracking yawn. 

“You might get bored,” she said. Although she was already settling back in her seat, leaning her head against the rest. 

“I’ll manage.” 

Anne didn’t really have a reply, and she let it go. Before too long sleep took her, and it was surprisingly peaceful. 

When Anne woke again a while later, it took her a moment to realize what was happening or where she was. First she realized she was on a plane, her legs stretched out because she had more room in first class. The second thing she really became aware of was a pleasant scent overriding the normally inescapable airplane smell. It was a very pleasant scent, clean and fresh, and Anne took in a deep breath. With that she became a little more aware of her surroundings. Like the fact she was leaning over the armrest, her arms wrapped around something, and her head resting on something firm but oddly comfortable. 

With a little effort, sleep still clinging to her, Anne opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a laptop sat on the tray table, next was a pair of navy clad legs and lap, and lastly was the muscular arm that she was currently cuddling like she might a teddy bear when she was a kid. 

With a start Anne pulled back and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Once she focused again, she found herself looking at Phillip’s amused face.

“Sorry,” she said. “I was out like a light.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“How long was I asleep?”

“A while. We’ll be landing soon, actually.” He looked away from her, and shut his laptop. Then he got up to store it in his bag again. 

Anne took that moment to discreetly run her hands over her face, smooth back the errant curls escaping her bun. Then she noticed Phillip’s jacket, now pooled in her lap. Obviously he had draped it over her at some point. It was a whole lot nicer than the scratchy airplane blankets. 

“Sorry again,” Anne said when Phillip took his seat again. 

He huffed a laugh, shook his head. “It’s really no problem. I’ve had a lot less desirable people use me as a pillow in the past. The joy of flying a lot. And at least you didn’t drool,” he teased. 

“Are you at least home for a while? Or is this just another stop?” Anne almost regretted the question as soon as she asked it. How could she possibly think of fishing for information like that, like she was going to ask him out. Not when she looked like a mess and had just been snoring on his shoulder. 

“Uh, yeah, this is home. I should be here for a while. I hope.” He cast her a quick glance, then started to fiddle with the clasp of his watch nervously. 

Silence fell over them then, a little awkward. Only broken by the flight attendant making a final check, and the pilot’s voice buzzing over the intercom. Then before Anne knew it the plane was making its descent. 

In a blur everyone was deboarding, gathering their things from the overhead compartments and under their seats. Anne and Phillip both seemed to have the same idea to wait a moment, as the first crush of people thinned out. Then he was up, grabbing his bag and hers. 

“Can I walk you out?” he asked.

“Sure.” Anne grabbed her bag, and together they made their way out of the terminal, leaving the gate and plane behind. They naturally came to a stop a short distance away, tucked near a wall out of the way of other travelers. 

“So...”

“So...”

They spoke in unison, both shyly refusing to look at the other, and laughed. 

“Ladies first?” Phillip offered.

“Chicken.” Anne grinned. He only shrugged in response. “I was going to say maybe we could go for coffee?” 

His gaze snapped up to hers. “Do you mean now or some other time? Because, I don’t really have anywhere else to be right now.” 

“Yeah, right now is good.” Anne bit her lip, felt a pleasant curl of excitement warming her. It was the same feeling she got when the planes took off. 

“Really?” He looked so genuinely shocked by that answer, Anne couldn’t help but giggle at him.

“Of course. I did ask you first, remember?” She smiled a little teasingly. “You were going to ask me, right?”

“Yeah. I-I mean I was going to try to. Again, you’re kind of intimidating.” 

Anne could only huff a laugh, a little incredulous. The worst part, or the best, was that he seemed completely honest. 

“Even after I was sleeping on your shoulder?” 

“Especially after you were sleeping on my shoulder.” He ducked his head and cleared his throat. “Do you need to go pick up any luggage?” 

“Nope, this was it.” Anne tapped her foot against her carry-on.

“Okay, then we can go get that coffee. I know a nice cafe not too far. I’m sure you’re probably as tired of airports as I am.” 

“That sounds really nice. Lead the way.” They started winding their way through the airport, heading to freedom and non-recycled air. 

“Phillip, can I ask you something?”

“Sure?”

Anne came to halt in front of a gap in the wall leading back to the bathrooms. “If I were to duck in here for a minute, and freshen up. Would you faint?” 

He stared at her for a minute. “No promises,” he finally said with a laugh. 

Shaking her head, Anne took a couple minutes to make herself a little more presentable. Raking her up into a neat bun, quickly washing her face and applying a little sweep of make-up. It was ridiculous, considering he had already seen her zonked out and probably drooling, whatever he said. Still, it made her feel a little more put together. A little more like they actually belonged together, since he still somehow managed to look like a GQ model despite the long plane ride. Deeming herself ready, Anne shoved her things back into her carry-on and left.

Phillip didn’t faint when she stepped out from the bathrooms, but he did nearly choke on air. So Anne decided it had been well worth the effort.


End file.
